


Introducing the Family

by manowrites



Series: One Big Marvel Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Peter and May are invited to a get together at Tony's house. They meet people.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: One Big Marvel Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349326
Kudos: 28





	Introducing the Family

Peter as putting on his shoes when there was a knock at the door. "May, Happy's here!"

"Well don't just stand there Peter, open the door, let him in."

Peter went to the door and let Happy in. "Hey man."

"How's it going Pete? You all ready?"

"Yeah, May's just putting on her shoes." Peter said while putting on his jacket. "Hey do you know what this is all about?"

"Tony wants you to meet someone."

"I'm here and ready." May said coming out of the back. 

Peter grabbed her jacket and held it out to help her put it on before they left.

* * *

Arriving at Tony's house, May, Peter and Happy entered to a lively greeting.

"Hi everyone," Pepper said coming out of the kitchen. 

"Hey Ms. Potts."

"Come sit, Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Pepper said sitting next to Tony.

May and Peter sat down on the couch. There was another family sitting in there as well.

"Peter, I want you to meet Harley, Harley this is the kid I was telling you about." Tony said before he picked up his tablet.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Peter said smiling at Harley.

"The reason I asked you all here for dinner is because i want to present the both of you with an opportunity," Tony said as he put what was on his tablet onto the television. "I am opening up an engineering center here in New York and I want you two to be the first scholarships I give out along with a paid internship at my Stark Industries. Its not complete yet, but you two will have access to all of the best technology in the world. It'll be completed by the time school is out for you two. Harley, I know you live in Tennessee but with your mother's permission I would like to fly you up this summer, all expenses paid." Tony handed over another tablet, "Also i want you to look at this."

"Mr. Stark we can't accept this." Vanessa, Harley's mother said. She was looking at a brochure for an apartment in Queens.

"Like I said, all expenses paid." Tony sat up and looked at both boys, "I think the two of you could go on to do great things with the right resources. That's why I'm offering this to you." He looked back to Vanessa, "You don't have to answer now, take some time to think about it.”

“Why us?”

“Because I consider everyone in this room my family. And I will always want what’s best for my family.” Tony said.


End file.
